Taco
Taco, labeled The Randomly Insane One (until Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2) , is a former female contestant and the runner-up of Inanimate Insanity. She was a member on Team Chickenleg. Personality Taco was renown for her stupidly random personality, from blurting out strange words, to spitting lemons. She has a self-proclaimed IQ of 7. Taco sometimes appeared to be almost completely oblivious to all conflicts, as she occasionally was seen with an odd sideways smile on her face. Her randomness and insanity could vary from time to time, as at times, she seemed to be quite intelligent, but quickly reverted back to her regular, insane self. She apparently does have arms, but they are mostly hidden at times. Taco appeared to be nearly oblivious to all conflicts, as she mostly appeared with an odd smile on her face. She has been said to speak French, though never saying a French word at all. It was revealed in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) that Taco was only pretending to be stupid so she wouldn't be seen as a threat and also to gain viewer support. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Taco was first seen kicking Lightbulb off the cliff, despite Nickel's urge to stop. Lightbulb lands in the water and wins, making Nickel furious and kick Taco into the elephant feces. Taco was heard very end in the feces saying her most famous line, "Sour Cream!". In A Lemony Lesson, Taco was picked to be on Balloon's team by Pickle, Balloon however did not want Taco on his team. In the challenge, Balloon made fun of Taco and kicked her up in the tree to find lemons. Bomb reveals that Taco can only speak French, upsetting Balloon. Later, Balloon yells at Taco and kicks her, causing Taco to barf out 31 lemons, then 2 more later. Because of her lemon barfing, Team Chicken Leg won. In The Arena Of Death, Taco is selected as one of the competitors to represent her team in The Arena of Death contest. Knife suggested a strategy to his team, and tells everyone to aim at Taco. Once the rocks were thrown, Taco swallowed them and spit them back at Team Epic, knocking over Knife in the process. Soon enough, Taco is the only contestant left standing on her team. Baseball then attempts to kick her off her platform, but Taco spat a lemon at Baseball, knocking him off course. She ended up winning for Team Chicken Leg once again. In One-Shot Wonder, Pickle tells Taco he will help her across. Taco responds saying "fat cakes", which Pickle misinterprets to calling Balloon fat. Pickle launches Taco, who makes it to the other side of the gorge, popping Balloon in the process. Pickle and Taco make it to the tiebreaker, a tug-of-war challenge. Using barely any effort, they won against inactive Marshmallow, winning the challenge. In The Stacker, Taco is not seen in the episode, but it is revealed that she did not stack her golfballs, causing her to be up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, Taco is safe from elimination, and receives a metal leaf, which she chews up and spits out. Taco is not selected to compete in the challenge, which her team ended up losing to. However, as Taco points out, MePhone gave everyone immunity, but he took it back since the team lost. In Sugar Rush, Taco voted for Balloon to be eliminated, along with the rest of her team. She and Pickle are invited into OJ and Bomb's new alliance. During the challenge, she mostly awkwardly followed behind Pickle while he looked for candy. She later spots candy at the bottom of The Crappy Cliff. Pickle attempted to retrive the candy, but failed and landed in the elephant feces. Taco also jumps moments later, crushing Pickle at the bottom. In 4Seeing The Future, Taco stood upside down as Pickle, Salt and Pepper were arguing. She was safe with 58 votes against her at elimination. She helped OJ across the quicksand by vomiting up a trail of lemons which he jumped across along with her. Along with Marshmallow and OJ, the three traveled back in time to save MePhone4 and get rid of MePhone4S. Although she did travel with them, she became utterly useless doing nothing but standing there the whole time. In The Snowdown, Taco does not help in the challenge, although apparently appreciates Pickle's pathetic tree. In Double Digit Desert, Taco tells Pickle to watch as she eats a cactus, only later to spit it up back at him. Later, Taco stands and watches as Pickle tries to jump over a cactus, but fails and lands on top of it. In Aquatic Conflict, being called "annoying as hell", Taco was safe from elimination, and received a bendy straw. Pickle later told her to put on a mask and asked how she would swim without arms. Taco suddenly reveals that she does in fact posses arms. Pickle is shocked that she is not armless, and she was speaking fluent English. During the challenge, Taco and Pickle went to the bottom of the ocean. Taco began to argue with Pickle, ending up with spitting a lemon and hitting him in the eye, commenting that he may need an eyepatch. She did not retrieve the coin, so she was up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Taco is safe from elimination with only 28 votes, and eats her cake while cheering with joy. She reacts with a shocked expression as Marshmallow rants about the messed up challenges that she's had to participate in for an entire year. Before Pickle jumps off the cliff, she apologizes to him for impairing his vision the last episode, Pickle accepts the apology, but falls of the cliff while doing so. Taco prepares to jump, screaming out a random bunch of words. On her way down, she suddenly starts speaking with a British accent and intelligently predicts that it is not likely for her to make it into the water. Her calculations were correct, as she does not, and laughs oddly as she sinks. In Inanimate Smackdown, Taco votes for Marshmallow since she is "mean" at eliminaiton, while she herself ends up being safe. In the wrestling challenge, she faces OJ, who tries to kick her down and shove her over, but she barely budges. Taco moves in closer to OJ and says in a very low-pitched voice that she'll never fall. After pausing for a moment, she spits a lemon at OJ, shattering him and winning the round for her. Since she beat her contestant in the least amount of time in the first round, she automatically moved to the finals. It is found out after Paper's encounter with Evil Paper that Taco defeated Bow in the final challenge. Taco is seen grinning widely at an un-amused Bow. Since she won the challenge, she is the only person immune, leaving everyone else up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Taco is seen at a picnic with Pickle, moronically laughing and agreeing with his remarks on their distance in the competition. Since Taco won immunity the previous episode, she was automatically safe at elimination. During the MePhone Says Challenge, MePhone commanded to spit lemons, Taco, of course, prepares to spit them, but all she could get out was coughing. To her horror, she realized she was out of lemons. However, since Taco won the last challenge, MePhone gave her one pass as a tool. Taco lay flat on her face for the rest of the challenge, utterly depressed. Pickle assured her that he'd solve the problem by moronically digging for lemons. Most of the eliminated contestants ended up landing in "the lemon patch". They both ended up having immunity, leaving everyone else up for elimination. In The Tile Divide, both Pickle and Taco were safe from elimination, and recieved lollipops and chainsaws, though Taco's chainsaw sliced her in half. After elimination, Taco begins to freak out about her lemon loss, as Pickle is uncertain of what to do. Taco is the only person to raise her hand for MePhone4S's Death Trap challenge, though they competed in Tile Terror instead. Taco came up with a plan to crack the faulty tiles with her lemons, until she was sadly reminded by Pickle that she was lemon-less. Pickle then chooses a tile and forces Taco to jump with him, breaking the tile and sending them pummeling to the ground. The two end up losing the challenge, and face torture in MePhone4S's death trap. In The Penultimate Poll, Pickle starts the episode by teaching Taco how to ring toss. Though Pickle fails as a tutor, Taco ends up doing better than him and actually landing a ring. She appears completely oblivious of Pickle's anger as OJ walks over, though this is quickly resolved by his apology. Taco is safe from elimination with 125 votes, but her ally Pickle is eliminated with the most votes. Pickle offers some final words of wisdom for her before being sent to Idiotic Island. She later appears upset yet ecstatically happy about Pickle's elimination. Taco later receives votes from Nickel, Balloon and Marshmallow, but is safe as Paper is eliminated with 5 votes and OJ safe with 4 votes. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) Taco and OJ both compete in the "master challenge" to win the show. The only support she receives is from Pickle. Taco quickly gains a head start in the challenge, flying through each of the challenges easily. She continues her domination until she reaches the quicksand pit, where she slips and falls in. As OJ is about to pass her, she wraps her tongue around him as the Elimination Area plummets from the sky. In Part 2, OJ quickly saves her from the oncoming Elimination Area and the challenge resumes. Taco quickly regains her lead and OJ questions her sudden speed and agility. She makes it through the final challenges, even getting help from Nickel when she had to capture him. Taco quickly gets through the Tile of Terror challenge and is on her way to crossing the finish line when she is stopped by a pink object. It is Bow, who has gone insane, who proceeds to attack her allowing OJ to catch up with her. As the two race to the finish line, she spits candy at OJ, which knocks him over, but she ends up slipping on the split juice. The two are dead even as the jump to the finish line. When Taco looks up, she realizes with horror that she is on the wrong side of the line, meaning OJ has won Inanimate Insanity. She suddenly yells at the cheering crowd in a British accent, saying that she was built to win the show. She only pretended to be moronic so she wouldn't be seen as a threat and gain viewer support, even going so far as to falsely befriend Pickle. With MePhone gone, she steals the case from OJ and runs off with it until MePhone5 steals it from her. While he tried to terminate MePhone4, she takes the case again and tried running off with it until OJ wrestles it from her. 4S then uses her to spit one final lemon at MePhone5, knocking him, MePhone4, Bow, and the case off the cliff. With everyone distracted, Taco sneaks off, not to be seen again. Inanimate Insanity II Taco has only been seen physically in Inanimate Insanity II once in Rain On Your Charade. Throughout the first couple of episodes, viewers began making theories of what happened to Taco. The most popular theory was that Taco was actually hiding inside Box, which was actually referenced in Inanimate Battle 2. Taco is first mentioned in Breaking The Ice after sending a letter to Pickle, which was thrown in the fire. She isn't chosen to be in Inanimate Insanity II, but a flashback of her and OJ running for the finish line is depicted when Baseball begins suggesting an alliance. In A Kick in the Right Direction, after Box is deemed eliminated, he is opened by Apple, revealing the word "Box" inside, which Apple misreads (quite severely) as "Taco". This is to poke fun at aforementioned the fan theory, and provide closure that Taco, is in fact, not inside Box. In Everything's A-OJ, Taco is once again brought up when Pickle uncovers an old photograph of him and Taco at a picnic from The Great Escape. Pickle is saddened by this memory, but he is helped out by Knife. At the very end of the episode, she was hiding in the bushes spying on Microphone. In Rain On Your Charade, Taco returned, hiding in a bush in a forest. After being discovered by Microphone, she has given a choice to Microphone to have her help to win the competition only if she splits the million between them. After giving Microphone times to decide her just-given choices, Taco walked back into the bushes, and remained hidden in the forests. The Taco Show Taco has been shown to run a spinoff show of her own called "The Taco Show". There has been only two episodes. In the first episode she interviews OJ and in second she answers questions from viewers. The series can't be countinued due to "young lamp's death." Trivia *'Running Gag': Taco has said her trademark line: "Sour cream!" in almost every episode. *'Running Gag': Taco has barfed lemons in Episodes 2, 3, 8, 11, and 13. She lost this ability in episode 14, but shot one last lemon in Episode 18. *Taco's lemon-barfing habit is maybe a reference to Rocky from Battle for Dream Island. *Taco has been said to only speak French and some other words, however, she has spoken English a numerous amount of times, and has never said a French word, hinting to her being evil. *Taco has been called "useless", when she has actually won challenges in episodes 2~4, 8, 13, and 14 (not including when Team Chickenleg won without her help). *Taco speaks with a British accent. *Taco was originally the smallest character, but became the second smallest once Bow joined. *Taco is the only character who was thought to be armless, but possessed arms all along. *Taco is the only contestant in Inanimate Insanity to be featured in all of the episodes. **Taco is also one of few characters to have spoken in almost every episode, along with MePhone4. *Taco is the highest ranking female competitor. *Taco is the only female in The Stupid Trailer. *Taco and Balloon are tied for being the most hated character on the show by the contestants, having no allies and only making enemies out of everyone. **This is because of her revelation in the finale of her evil plan. ***Though Balloon is starting to make friends in Inanimate Insanity II. *In The Tile Divide, Taco became the last female contestant after Bow's elimination **Coincidentally, in BFDI, Firey became the last male contestant after Spongy's second elimination. *Taco is one of the only two contestants to have never gone to Idiotic Island. The other one is OJ. *Taco returned in Rain On Your Charade. *Even though Taco, as a character, is female; she has only ever been voiced by a female individual (Adam Katz's sister) in one episode (Episode 1, Season 1). On all other occasions Taco has been voiced by non-female inidividuals (I.e Adam Katz and Aceland Alexander Kent) Gallery TacoCastIdle.png TacoCreation.png Taco 9.png Taco 8.png Taco Kick.png Taco 7.png Taco 5.png Taco 6.png|FINLAND! Tacoidleoldnew.png Taco 4.png Taco 3.png Taconormalidle.png I would never lie to you .png Taco is back.png|Taco holding a cup of tea OJvsTACO.png|Taco..... Lost Taco Obey Poster.png|That Sour Cream Photo Tacoicon.jpg|Taco's Profile Picture ArenaOfDeathTaco.png Pickle and Taco.jpg OJ+Taco.jpg EvilBowAttacksTaco.png OJTacoCheer.png BalloonandTaco.png Penultimate Poll Taco votes.png Tacopic.jpg Bow and Taco.png|U MAD BOW TacoLightbulbEiffelTower.png OJPaperBowTacoMtRushmore.png PickleTacoUnderwaterPirates.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg PickleandTaco.png 180px-Taco Lemon.png Ep2 Taco Lemons 2.png Ep2 taco lemons 1.png waaaaaaaaaaah.PNG|and now we out number taco taco hiding in the bush.PNG|taco hiding back in the bush taco yells at fan!!.PNG|taco yelling at fan Ep13Thumb.png Image42.jpg Image41.jpg Image39.jpg Image38.jpg Image12.png Image48.png Image47.png Image56.png Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Female Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Food Category:Tan Category:Red Category:OJ's alliance Category:Villains Category:Good and Evil Category:Inanimate Insanity Alumni Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 1 Novice Category:Arms and Legs